


These Scars We've Earned

by Bay



Series: Chasing the Desert [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza hated her scar with deep passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Scars We've Earned

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to another fic of mine, Say My Name, but you guys don't have to read that story to get this one. For springkink LJ community prompt, "Roy/Riza - hurt/comfort – after the promised day, no need to be ashamed of these scars we’ve earned".

When the morning sunlight spilled through drawn curtains and into her bedroom, Riza’s eyes flickered. She rolled over after making a low groan and noticed that Colonel Mustang was still sound asleep. Riza had a slight smile settled on her lips. 

Riza remembered last night well. She and the colonel had just left the Military Hospital and as they were walking she stole a glimpse of him. The temptation of holding him tight and not wanting to let go was there, but like a good solider she was meant to be, Riza restrained herself from doing that. All of that changed, though, when they were in her apartment. 

_“Colonel, I want to apologize for saying I would take my own life back on the Promised Day.”_

_“Why?”_

_“After the incident with Lust, you told me to keep my cool, but I didn’t. I knew I had to stop you before your rage got out of control, but thinking you might not be here anymore made me feel helpless.”_

_“No, you don’t have to apologize. I was the one that lost my cool, not you. I’m sorry, Riza.”_

That was the breaking point for Riza. This was the first time since they were teenagers that she heard the colonel say her name and it was a huge relief for her, like as if a heavy burden lifted off her shoulders. Riza always wondered if she was more than “Hawkeye” or “Lieutenant” or even “subordinate” to him and she got her answer. 

_“Say it again.”_

_“What?”_

_“You said my name, and I want to hear it again. It sounded nice coming from you.”_

_“Riza.”_

Upon hearing Colonel Mus—no,  _Roy_ , she corrected herself—said her name again, that was when Riza kissed him and shattered barriers. Before she knew it, they stumbled in her bedroom and made love then and there. Riza never imagined the both of them would be this close, but after last night she was glad of that because it just felt right. 

Riza’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard Roy yawned and saw his eyes opened. He greeted her with a drowsy smile. 

“Morning, Riza,” Roy said as he stroked some locks of her hair.

Riza’s smile widened. “Same to you, Roy.” It still felt weird saying his name, but she would get used to it and love it. She let Roy capture her mouth for a brief kiss.

“Last night was…something.” Roy’s lips curled to a smile, which made Riza giggled. 

“It was.” She scooted closer to him and looped her arms around his neck while he had his wrapped around her waist. “But it’s been a long time coming.”

They fell silent for sometime, enjoying this moment with one another. Riza liked Roy’s warm body around her as that made her very comfortable. Her smile faded, though, when a thought occurred to her. How often would they be together like this? There was the reconstruction of Amestris and revising the Ishval policies, which would take up a lot of their time. Not only that, Roy’s plans to make it to the top wasn’t going to be easy either and she was going to help him with every step in the way. There was also the fraternization law to take into account because there would be consequences if they got caught. 

“I think we need to talk over how we’ll balance both our careers and…this,” Riza said in a defeated tone. 

Roy frowned. “So you’re regretting about last night?”

“No, I didn’t say that! I’m actually quite happy over what happened with us.” To make her point, she kissed Roy’s forehead. “It’s just that we got a lot of work to do and I don’t us to get in trouble.”

Looking at Roy’s sad expression made Riza’s chest hurt. No doubt he too realized the work they had to do. His face then changed to a thoughtful look.

“Well, the fraternization law is there to protect anyone from sexual harm. That doesn’t mean we have to hold back our feelings, although we can’t show it in public.”

That made Riza laughed, but only because he was right on that. She felt so silly now. 

“True. I’m fine having this our secret since I don’t like to talk about my love life, anyways.” The smile on her lips instantly faded. “We still need to figure out how to make time for romance.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be able to sort this through.” Again, Roy kissed her. The taste of the coffee Riza offered him last night was still there, but she didn’t mind. 

Another long silence lingered between them after their lips separated and this time Riza tightened her jaw. She loved him very much and didn’t want anything stopping them. Riza trusted him in that all of this would be figured out soon. 

Thoughts of their relationship were pushed aside when Riza noticed Roy looked deep into her eyes while having his fingers traced around the scar on her neck. Her throat hitched. 

Riza hated her scar. She hated how her voice changed to something scratchier, which would make it hard for other people to understand her. She hated how it was visible for everyone to see. She hated how it reminded her that she had almost broke Roy’s orders and cheated death. Why then was Roy touching it affectionately? 

“You hate this scar, don’t you?”

Like the time Roy had called her on the phone after being encountered with Pride, Riza’s eyes grew wide. She shouldn’t be surprised that he could read her well without even seeing her face, but it still shocked her each time he knew something was wrong with her. Riza parted from Roy’s arms, sat up, and sighed. 

“Yes… It’ll never disappear.”

Roy didn’t say anything at first, which made Riza wondered what was going on inside his mind. He then chuckled sadly. 

“I admit, I didn’t like the scars on my stomach and hands at first, but now I embrace them.” Roy took a moment to look at his hands and beamed. “These remind me of the many hardships I’ve faced but pulled though.” 

Riza found herself, without thinking, holding Roy’s hand and had it rubbed onto her cheek. The scar on his palm felt very rough, like sandpaper. She thought back to when Roy was forced to perform human transmutation; after he had disappeared, she worried over his well-being. It made her feel lightheaded thinking she almost lost him.

“We’ve been through a lot indeed, and I can see why you’d think that way about your scars,” she said before letting go of his hand. “I guess I’ll just have to get used to mine.”

“You will. I actually think the scar makes you look more beautiful because it’s yours and yours only.”

Riza’s heart skipped a beat. Scars were thought of as ugly things on your body, not something as beautiful. She wanted to snort at Roy for saying something that came out from a bad romance novel.

When Roy suddenly leaned in close to Riza and had his lips pressed onto her neck where the scar was, she let out a surprised gasp. “After the Promised Day, there’s no need to be ashamed of these scars we’ve earned.” 

As Roy continued sucking onto that scar, Riza moaned and felt her heartbeat drumming in exhilaration. Not long after, Roy had his mouth on Riza’s breast, causing her moans to grow louder. Being thrown off the edge, Riza impulsively pinned Roy on the bed, her knees settled onto his hips. She then dipped her head onto his abdomen and showered kisses where the scar tissue was, the one that came from Roy’s fight with Lust. Roy’s groans sent jolts through her bones. Her hands slid down to his hardened groin, causing Riza to smile in satisfaction. 

“I didn’t know you like that particular scar,” Roy said, cracking a grin. 

“I only fell in love with it this instant, but this scar is a part of you… yours and yours only.” She had her lips locked onto his and began riding him, slow but steady as to not rush the morning away.

It hadn’t even been a full day and already they were having sex again. Roy needed to leave soon, but it wouldn’t hurt if he stayed a little while longer. Riza mentally said thank you to no one in particular, his scars reminding her that Roy was here breathing and living and with her right now. As Roy’s fingers trailed gently over the length of the old wound, she sighed, at last at peace with the silvery line that marred her throat. She was not ashamed of her scar anymore.


End file.
